Dac
El planeta Mon Calamari (conocido por Dac en mon calamariano y en quarren, también llamado algunas veces Calamari) fue el hogar natal de las prósperas especies inteligentes de: los mon calamarianos, los quarren, los moappas, hidra-anfibias y los whaladones. Mon Calamari era el nombre que los exploradores humanos de la República Galáctica le dieron al descubrirlo antes que el resto de la Galaxia. Las especies nativas llamaban a su mundo Dac. El planeta brilla en un tono blanco-azulado desde el espacio, debido al océano global que cubre su superficie. Es el hogar de 27 mil quinientos millones de mon calamarianos y quarren y esta rodeado de inmensos astilleros en órbita. Historia Primeros Milenios Los mon calamarianos vivían confortablemente en la superficie y bajo las aguas, mientras que los quarren habitaban las profundidades del océano. Los masivos whaladones interferían muy poco en los asuntos del gobierno, nadando a sus anchas y protegidos de la caza por medio de leyes. En el año 4.500 ABY, los quarren se enfrentaron en una guerra a los mon calamarianos, pero estos la ganaron, causando la casi extinción de los quarren. Los mon calamarianos criaron a la siguiente generación de quarren, enseñándoles sus propios valores. El planeta fue descubierto alrededor del año 4.000 ABY. En el año 532 ABY, muchos quarren y mon calamarianos fueron tomados como labriegos a Lamaredd. Mon Calamari fue uno de los muchos mundos donde las carreras de vainas se hicieron muy populares. Aguas turbulentas El planeta estaba representado en el Senado Galáctico por el corrupto Tikkies, que permitió a los esclavizadores thalassianos operar en el Sector Calamari para compartir los beneficios. Fue arrestado en el año 22 ABY. Pero escapó de la custodia de la República en Coruscant y marchó a Geonosis, allí se convirtió en miembro del Consejo Separatista como líder del movimiento de Liberación de Dac que buscaba cortar las relaciones entre Mon Calamari y la República. Durante las Guerras Clon, el mundo fue atacado dos veces por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Primero, el Conde Dooku arrasó el planeta con la Segadora Oscura. Más tarde, la Liga de Aislamiento Quarren, miembro de la Tecno Unión, intentó derrocar al Consejo de Mon Calamari. La Liga fue derrotada por Kit Fisto y los Caballeros de Mon Calamari. Kit Fisto descubrió que la liga se había aliado con los moappas, de quienes Kit vio que también eran inteligentes. Kit advirtió a los mon calamarianos que debían hacer las paces con ellos y respetar su sabiduría. durante las Guerras Clon.]] Muchos miembros del movimiento de la Liberación de Dac, salieron de Mon Calamari, para establecerse en los mundos controlados por la Confederación, Pammant y Minntoine, donde el Cuerpo de Ingenieros Voluntarios para la Liberación de Dac construyó astilleros. Usaron como base los diseños basados en los anteproyectos de los astilleros mon calamarianos robados por la Confederación, estos astilleros crearon los Destructores Ligeros clase-Recusant en Minntooine y los Destructores-carguero clase-Providencia en la compañía Muelles Pammant para la flota Separatista. También hubo Separatistas mon calamarianos, dirigidos por el heroico Comandante Merai respaldado por el Agente Passel y la Alianza Corporativa. Sin la aprobación del Conde Dooku, los mon calamarianos dirigieron un efectivo asalto durante la Primera Batalla de Kamino, usando sus cazas anfibios y el personal de la nave de asalto de Merai, el Tiburón. Al final el ataque fracasó, ya que Dooku los traicionó. Muchas de las fuerzas de Mon Calamari consiguieron escapar del desastre gracias al sacrificio de Merai, un auténtico héroe al final de todo. Después de que se consolidara firmemente la lealtad del planeta a la República, los habitantes Leales llegaron a un nuevo convenio: tendrían una doble representación en el Senado, con Tundra Dowmeia en representación de los quarren y Meena Tills representando a los mon calamarianos. Meena Tills fue tomado como rehén en Coruscant por terroristas korunnais, pero fue rescatado por los Comandos Republicanos. Ambos Senadores fueron signatarios de la petición de la Delegación de los 2000, causando su arresto después de la Declaración del Nuevo Orden. Era Imperial El planeta estuvo representado en el Senado Imperial por Timi Rotramel hasta que fue severamente subyugado por el Imperio Galáctico, que vio al pueblo de Mon Calamari como simples esclavos cuyas industrias y recursos podían ser usados para fortalecer la maquinaria de guerra en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. La propaganda del Imperio Galáctico justificó la represión a Mon Calamari por el desleal acto conocido como la firma de la Petición de los 2000, promulgada por los anteriores representantes senatoriales del planeta. Los Imperiales fueron ayudados durante la ocupación gracias al sabotaje de los escudos planetarios perpretrado por saboteadores quarren, tales como Seggor Tels, logrando conquistar el planeta rápidamente. Durante la ocupación Imperial del planeta y su sistema, los mon calamarianos iniciaron un movimiento de resistencia, el cual no tuvo éxito al principio. Finalmente, el Emperador Palpatine ordenó en represalia, destruir tres de las ciudades flotantes del planeta. A pesar de todo, el ataque imperial no consiguió acabar con el valor de Mon Calamari, no solo no extinguió la resistencia, sino que impulsó a los nativos del mundo a una rebelión abierta en la que los mon calamarianos se unieron con los quarren, en un secreto y grandioso esfuerzo militar con el que finalmente repelieron a los imperiales y los echaron fuera de su planeta, de su sistema y de todo el sector. Poco después del levantamiento, mientras preparaban al planeta para unir esfuerzos con la Alianza Rebelde, el propio Senador Imperial Timi Rotramel intentó atraer a otras especies y sistemas a la Rebelión contra el Imperio Galáctico; desafortunadamente para Rotramel, poco después de fracasar en convencer a los tiss'shar para unirse a la Rebelión, fue asesinado en Tiss'sharl por Darth Vader, quien descubrió su lugar de encuentro secreto con el Presidente de Tiss'shar Si-Di-Ri. .]] La propaganda Imperial no tardó en intentar desacreditar a los mon calamarianos, el sentientólogo Obo Rin, bajo la dirección de Lord Vader, escribió el ''Catálogo de Vida Inteligente en la Galaxia, Edición Revisada''. Este trabajo incluía información falsa que databa el primer contacto entre los mon calamarianos y la civilización galáctica durante el régimen del Imperio Galáctico. Esto fue aceptado como verdadero por muchos ciudadanos del Imperio, provocando el enfado de los mon calamarianos. Después de la revolución de Mon Calamari contra el Imperio Galáctico, los mon calamarianos y los quarren se unieron con la Alianza Rebelde, probando ser una inestimable ventaja en la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Los mon calamarianos, maestros en la construcción de naves espaciales, proveyeron a la Alianza con imprescindibles naves nodriza construidas en los Astilleros de Mon Calamari. Antes de unirse a la Alianza, los mon calamarianos solamente habían construido naves de pasajeros y cargueros para la exploración del espacio profundo, debido a su pacífica idiosincrasia, pero gracias a una actualización exhaustiva de los cargueros, fueron capaces de crear naves capitales que podían enfrentarse a las naves del Imperio Galáctico. Durante la época de la Batalla de Endor, los Cruceros Estelares Mon Calamarianos fueron ampliamente usados por la Alianza, en dicha batalla jugaron un importante papel bajo el mando del Almirante Ackbar, de Mon Calamari, quien hizo un bueno uso de estas naves en aquella decisiva batalla. Ancla de la Nueva República .]] Mon Calamari fue un miembro fundador de la Alianza de Planetas Libres y de la Nueva República. Ackbar representó al planeta en el Consejo Provisional de la Nueva República. La Nueva República derrotó por tres veces al Imperio Residual en Mon Calamari: la primera vez contra los submarinos cazadores de whaladones del Emperador Trioculus; la segunda contra el Devastador de Mundos del clon del Emperador; y la tercera contra los Destructores Estelares del Almirante Daala. Estas tres batallas provocaron la destrucción de varias ciudades y todas las especies sufrieron la pérdida de muchas vidas. Durante la batalla contra Daala, Leia Organa Solo descubrió que la Embajadora de Mon Calamari Cilghal, sobrina de Ackbar, era sensible a la Fuerza. Cilghal fue la primera mon calamariana en unirse a la Nueva Orden Jedi. El planeta fue más tarde representado en el Senado de la Nueva República por Q-Varx, de quien se descubrió traición y fue sustituido por Cilghal. Nacimiento de la Alianza Galáctica Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, el planeta fue representado por el quarren Pwoe y el mon calamariano Gron Marras. Después de la Caída de Coruscant a manos de los yuuzhan vong, los restantes senadores y políticos del gobierno de la Nueva República huyeron a Mon Calamari, ya que no había sido tomado por los yuuzhan vong. Los colosales astilleros del mundo, su gran flota defensiva y su aislamiento de las primeras líneas de batalla lo hacían ser un lugar muy deseable. Pwoe trató y fracasó en usurpar la presidencia de la Nueva República y finalmente se alió con la República Ylesiana en Ylesia. Marrab, sin embargo, permaneció leal y representó a su mundo natal en el Senado. A continuación de la elección de Cal Omas como el nuevo Jefe de Estado, la Nueva República se reorganizó en la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres, o la Alianza Galáctica. La Alianza se fundó en Mon Calamari, que sirvió como su auténtica capital hasta el final de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Fauna *Hidra-anfibia *Cowell *Delfín de Dac *Pulpo demonio *Calamar gigante *Keelkana *Krakana *Moappa *Whaladon Senadores conocidos de Mon Calamari Antigua República y representantes Imperiales *Tikkes (?–22 ABY) *Tundra Dowmeia (22 ABY–20 ABY) *Meena Tills (20 ABY–?) *Timi Rotramel Nueva República y representantes de la Alianza Galáctica *Ackbar (5 DBY—7 DBY) *Q-Varx (7 DBY—al menos hasta 13 DBY) *Cilghal (?—alrededor del 23 ABY) *Pwoe (alrededor del 23 DBY—27 DBY) *Gron Marrab (27 DBY—?) Detrás de las cámaras Este planeta ha sido llamado al menos de tres maneras distintas a través del Universo Expandido (UE). Una publicación de 1982 de Bantha Tracks proveyó un anticipo de los mon calamarianos y nombró su planeta natal como Dac (Notesé que esto fue en 1982, antes de que los mon calamarianos y los quarren hicieran su primera aparición canónica en el [[Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi|''El Retorno del Jedi ]]). Fuentes posteriores de la UE comenzaron a llamar al planeta 'Mon Calamari. Para más confusión, la novela Assault at Selonia lo llama ''Mons Calamari'''. A pesar de su aparición en fuentes previas, la canonicidad del nombre ''Dac estuvo inicialmente cuestionada. El suplemento del juego de rol Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds trajo de vuelta Dac al canon, nótese que Dac era el nombre usado por los nativos en su propio idioma para su mundo; algunos materiales recientes del UE han empezado a referirse al planeta por este nombre, siendo más apropiado. En suma, otras fuentes recientes del UE han adoptado el nombre Dac para referirse a los quarren miembros de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. “Mon Calamari” en italiano significa literalmente “mi calamar”. Apariciones *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Battle of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' **Chapter 1 **Chapter 5 *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Fierce Currents'' *''Laberinto del Mal'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Classic Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' }} Fuentes *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Black Fleet Crisis'' *HoloNet * Enlaces externos * Categoría:Lugares Categoría:Planetas Categoría:Planetas acuáticos Categoría:Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas afiliados a los Separatistas Categoría:Lugares de Mon Calamari de:Mon Calamari (Planet) en:Mon Calamari (planet)